


Ugly sweater

by Kangoo



Series: LGBT Destiny Month 2019 [23]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, LGBT Destiny Month, M/M, So Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: zavala has no fashion sense. razel loves it





	Ugly sweater

**Author's Note:**

> my wifi is BAD updates will be huh. random. a bit.

There is only one reason why the Tower doesn't have an ugly sweater contest, and it's that Zavala would win every time. The man was gifted with a talent for crocheting and knittin and a complete lack of taste when it comes to color arrangements. He loves to show off both in equal measure. Without the opportunity of a yearly competition he had to improvise, which is how most of the Tower ended up with his creations.

 

No one has the heart to refuse. The sweaters are soft and warm, even if the designs are almost bad enough to make your eyes bleed. And Zavala put so much love and effort into them it would be a shame not to wear them.

 

"That doesn't explain why you're wearing one right now," Cayde says, gesturing to the bright summer sun overhead.

 

Razel shrugs. The movement moves the bright pink and green fabric of his sweater, pulling the eyes to the neon orange design on its front. Worst is: the design – the Sunsinger firebird – is perfectly legible. It only serves to underline the atrocity of the colors.

 

"I like it," he says. He tries a seductive pose, the sinuous curve of his body covered by the multicolored monstrosity. "Hawthorne said I look dashing."

 

Hawthorne had been desperately trying not to laugh while she said it. Sarcasm doesn't count, even if Razel didn't notice it. 

 

"Hawthorne is full of shit," Cayde says.

 

What's terrible about it is that he's perfectly sincere: Razel might be the only person alive today who wears those sweaters because he likes them, and not ironically or to make Zavala happy.

 

The big guy always make Razel's sweaters some shade of pink, which only fuel his love for them. 

 

He also make them a size or two too big. Razel is thinner than his armor makes him out to be and Zavala doesn't want to ask for his measurements. It 'spoils the surprise', apparently, never mind that his gifts are always sweaters.

 

In Cayde's opinion it would be better to be warned of them in advance. It would give him time to mentally prepare himself to the crime against fashion that is his boyfriend in a neon wool sweater.

 

Razel lets the sleeves fall over his hands and lifts his arms toward Cayde.

 

"Huuugggg," he says, dragging the word like a zombie.

 

"Not while you're wearing that thing you don't," he says as he takes a step back.

 

Razel grins and, before Cayde has the time to say 'ugly sweater', leaps at him. Cayde backpedals hard but doesn't quite manage to get out of range and gets an armful of Razel for his troubles.

 

Cayde sags in his arms, defeated, and brings up his arms around him.

 

"It _is_ soft," he mutters into Razel's shoulder. He strokes his back, blindly following the orange thread making the design.

 

" _You're_ soft," Razel says with a quiet snort. "You should wear yours. It'd make Zav happy."

 

"Don't push it."

 


End file.
